Healing With the Cullens
by alaska-young
Summary: its the prequal to camp cullen! woohoo! its finally up! i cant really summarize it. Tori breaks her leg and Edward has to follow her around everywhere. imagine the possibilities!


**IM NOT DEAD YET! HAHA IM BACK! this is kinda short but i havent been able to type cuz i have my play in a week. (yikes!) so enjoy.**

"Come on!" I grunted. I was so pissed. Here I was, sitting in the hospital for over two hours, with a throbbing ankle, a sweaty face, and my trustworthy friends at my sides. There was Yulia, who was hyper as ever, Liberty, hating hospitals as much as I did, Brooke, who was reading a magazine with a picture of Amy Lee on the front, Sian, who was eagerly texting her boyfriend, and Travis, who was shoved in the corner.

"Impatient, much?" Liberty asked.

"Well, I am in pain, we lost the volleyball game, I want to go home, and most importantly, Im in pain! Give me the damn morphine already!"

"You said you were in pain twice." noted Brooke, never looking up from her magazine.

"That's cuz its doubly bad!"

"Like that lady was doubly the size of a normal person?" Yulia said. "I mean she was FAT!" she shivered. "Ew. Fat people."

"Calm down Yulia. Lets just hope Im not here much longer."

"Not very keen on hospitals?"

"You know that I hate them!"

"Hehe, hospital! Hospital! HOSPITAL!"

"YULIA!" we all screamed.

She giggled, and we finally heard a doctor outside the door. "Bout time." I grumbled. "Even my mom left for a coffee."

The door opened, and we all gasped. We looked at each other, and all our faces seemed to come up with the same conclusion. It couldn't be.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Cullen, and you must be Victoria, but I didn't know you had such a fan club." I hid a smile. Oh, my, God. It was CARLISLE!

"It's Tori." I mumbled.

"Well, Tori, I have your x-rays and I must ask, what exactly did you do to hurt yourself?"

I flushed, totally embarrassed as my friends hid their snickers. "Well we were at my volleyball game, and well....I kinda dove for the ball the wrong way and fell on my ankle."

He put the x-ray on a board, and I cringed back at the sight. Wow, it was bad.

"As you can see, your ankle is completely shattered. Now, there is good and bad news to this. Good news, is that we can easily remove the shards of bone."

"Bad news?" I asked.

"You will have to go under surgery. I assure you it is only minor, but it will take a long time to recover." he looked at me carefully to see my reaction.

"How long exactly is a long time?" I asked.

"Thirteen months."

"WHAT?"

"Well, there goes volleyball season." grumbled Liberty.

"And lacrosse season." Sian piped in.

"And the Valentine's day dance." reminded Brooke.

"Oh, shut up!"

My mother walked into the door just then. She just about spilled her piping hot coffee everywhere when she saw Carlisle. He explained everything to my mom while I grumbled a few curse words to myself. Carlisle held a laugh back.

"What about recovery?" my mom asked.

"Well, there are three options for recovery." Carlisle said. "The first is staying in the hospital for the thirteen months-"

"Next." My friends and I all said simultaneously. Have I mentioned how much my friends knew me?

"The second is staying bedridden with a doctor coming to your house every week."

"No thank you." I replied.

"And the third is having a resident following you around everywhere you go, almost like a human crutch. There is a prototype sling for a type of break like this that we could use. My son is a resident and I know that he would be more than willing to help."

I quietly rethought my options. Staying in a hospital (which I was deathly afraid of) or in my bed for thirteen months, or have Edward follow me around? Not much of a decision there.

"I would rather be followed around like I had a second shadow then be bedridden." I said.

He smiled and nodded. "Just promise me that you'll be more careful the next time you play volleyball." My friends hid snickers as he walked out of the room talking to my mom about what was going on with my recovery. Whoopee.

"Oh my frickin God!" Brooke stated, her eyes wide and her jaw dropped.

"No frickin way!" Travis agreed.

Yulia then stated what we were all thinking, "Holy shit, that was CARLISLE!"

**told ya it was short but oh well! ill try to get the next chappie up soon!**

**alice: WILL I BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!?**

**me: probly not.**

**alice: WHY NOT!!!!**

**me: cuz tori hasnt even met edward yet!**

**alice: *snort* so?**

**yulia: so? BREAST MILK!**

**Alice and me: CHEESE!**


End file.
